


Tying Up Loose Ends

by MsFaust



Series: Magic, Miracles, and Marvels [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And they’re lying about their motives, Badass Mami Tomoe, Minor Character Death, Partial Nudity, Side Story, The Incubators are complete monsters, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Incubators do everything in their power to make sure their system is unbeatable, including disposing of liabilities. But they never take outside factors into account...Takes place during the Realm Senshi Arc.
Series: Magic, Miracles, and Marvels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405843
Kudos: 4





	Tying Up Loose Ends

The Incubators were very careful about how they operated, making sure there was no way to cheat their system or for anyone to become aware of their existence. In fact, the mere concept that there was anything capable of disrupting their plans that they couldn’t foresee and counter was unfathomable. Yet like Lucifer, their pride would be their downfall.  
  
After the Snap, things had started going wrong for them, with no sign of improvement. This, they deduced (incorrectly) was due to information being leaked by someone who they had contacted. If they had known who was actually throwing a wrench or two into their plans, they might have been able to get out of dodge, and maybe even been able to operate longer, even if Earth was no longer fertile ground. But they didn’t, and so they decided their only chance at salvaging their operation was to plug the leaks, starting with the most expendable.  
  
Which is why Incubator 2M, AKA Gambey, was currently carrying a Grief Seed through a military facility. General Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross was being held here while awaiting trial for numerous offenses, mostly linked to the experiments that ultimately produced the Hulk. As such, there was no chance he could escape the fate that the Incubators had decided for him and for all their non-Puella Magi contacts.  
  
Much to his surprise, as he reached Ross’s cell, he saw the man being returned to his cell. From what he could hear, Ross’s daughter Betty had briefly visited to inform him that in addition to the crimes he’d already been charged with, he was now under investigation for charges of conspiracy related to the Sokovia Accords.  
  
_So they probably know about Synthia._  
  
As the Sokovia Accords were being drafted, Incubator 13B, AKA Dreizebey, had introduced General Ross to a German Puella Magi named Synthia Scarbo and her team. Having wished for ‘the power to become someone else,’ she gained the ability to shapeshift, which she used—at Ross’s request—to impersonate a woman named Miriam Sharpe, who had died with her son in Sokovia. She did so because the Incubators, with Ross’s aid, had convinced her and her team that the Avengers were a threat because they operated outside government jurisdiction. When the girls learned the truth—that the Incubators wanted the Avengers disbanded because they were a threat to the Incubators’ scam, and never cared about innocent lives at all—they soon succumbed to despair, their Eldritch witches combining into a Walpurgisnacht.  
  
_Perhaps Ross told them in exchange for leniency_, Gambey thought. _Even if he didn’t, however, he still needs to be disposed of before it’s too late._  
  
With that, he planted a Grief Seed in the wall beside the cell door and departed, never knowing he was being watched by one of the individuals who was truly responsible for the Incubators’ scheme going awry.  
  
(MM&M)  
  
Betty looked around wildly. One moment, she’d been walking down the hall, ready to head home after her visit, the next, she was in the middle of a bizarre place that was a patchwork of a ballet studio, a high-tech training facility, and a snowy field. Spiderwebs were everywhere, and in them perched horrific half-human, half-spider women in ballerina outfits, which hissed at her.  
  
”What’s going on?”  
  
Frightened, she attempted to find a way to escape, but the spider ballerinas had her surrounded. Luckily, before any of them could attack her, a yellow and purple boot slammed into one of them, turning it to paste. The owner of said boot—a girl in her mid to late teens with blonde drill-like pigtails and golden eyes, dressed in a yellow and purple outfit consisting of a short skirt, stockings, a short sleeved blouse, elbow-length gloves, and a cap with a flower decoration—landed in front of Betty.  
  
”Are you OK?” the girl asked.  
  
Too stunned to speak, Betty nodded.  
  
“Good, then follow me!”  
  
Without hesitation, Betty followed the strange girl, who introduced herself as Mami. Once or twice, they were attacked by more spider monsters, but Mami took them down, displaying strength that put her on par with the Hulk.  
  
”Betty!” Speaking of which, Bruce himself appeared from around a corner.  
  
”Is everyone else safe?” Mami asked.  
  
”Everyone but the general,” Bruce answered. “You didn’t find him, did you?”  
  
”Not yet,” admitted Mami.  
  
A loud shriek caught their attention, prompting them to run over to a door marked with strange runelike shapes. It opened at a touch, revealing Ross attempting to help a frightened-looking young woman to her feet.  
  
”Stay back,” Mami warned. “We still haven’t seen the witch.”  
  
Betty was about to ask what Mami meant by ‘witch,’ but before she could, the woman morphed into a horrific beast. Her upper half was that of a woman with chalk white skin, oversized breasts that were barely contained by a black bikini top, and sharp fangs poking out from blood red lips, while her lower half was the body of a spider with a bloated rear end.  
  
”That must be her,” Bruce deadpanned.  
  
Mami nodded. “You keep Betty safe from the minions. I’ll handle the witch.”  
  
As she leapt into battle, Betty turned to look at the gamma-powered scientist. “What does she mean by ‘witch,’ Bruce?”  
  
“I’m a little fuzzy on the exact details, but what she’s fighting is something called an Eldritch witch.” Bruce knocked away a ballerina minion before continuing. “They’re created from ‘souls that have succumbed to extreme despair’—might need to ask Strange if he knows anything about them.”  
  
Meanwhile, Mami was nimbly dodging the bullet-like globs of webbing spat at her by the witch, even using one or two patches of webbing like trampolines. Every chance she got, she would land a punch or kick, which seemed to be having as much effect on the witch as an ordinary human’s fist against another ordinary person. She also used whatever objects were laying around to her advantage, picking up and hurling everything she could, including a few of the minions. Although this was doing a considerable amount of damage, it also made the witch angrier. Hissing in rage, the witch pulled down her top slightly, and twin strands of web shot forth. Mami leapt out of the way, but Ross, who was huddled nearby, was snared. The witch made a sound of triumphant glee, and promptly pulled on the strands hard, Before the helpless Ross could escape, he was yanked off his feet and thrown into the air, only to land in the witch's open jaws. Mami, Bruce, and Betty watched with horror as Ross was torn apart and devoured, his screams filling the air. With a barely audible curse, Mami jumped into the air, briefly landing on a web patch before diving towards the witch’s back, her arm extended and fist glowing with a purple aura.  
  
”Lama Finale!”  
  
She struck her target dead on, tearing a hole righ through the witch. A look of surprise crossed the monster’s face before she collapsed to the ground, turning into a flurry of snowflakes before disappearing altogether. Once she was gone, the bizarre space vanished as well, leaving the three of them—plus several others who had most likely been pulled in as well—back in the facility.  
  
”Is it over?”  
  
”Yeah, I think so.”  
  
Mami let out a sigh of relief as she watched Bruce gently pull Betty into a hug. True, she’d been too late to save the disgraced former general, but at least she’d rescued the truly innocent ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Mami is not a Puella Magi in this universe. Her power comes from another source, which will eventually be revealed.
> 
> Witch Info—  
Borislava  
The black widow witch, with a suspicious nature. Cold and calculating, she can effortlessly into her surroundings. Often, she will take the form of a beautiful woman to lure her prey in, only to take on her true form and devour them. Yet despite this, she secretly longs to be loved.
> 
> Minion Info—  
Stasya  
Minions of the black widow witch. Her duty is to dance. The witch hunts them when there are no humans around, waiting until one breaks off from the group before dispatching it effortlessly.


End file.
